


just, loyal, patient and true

by Holymolymacaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymolymacaroni/pseuds/Holymolymacaroni
Summary: Zacharias Smith was an arsehole.He knew this.Everyone knew this.What else was there to know?or the life, thoughts and feelings of Zacharias Smith





	just, loyal, patient and true

Zacharias Smith was an arsehole.  
He knew this.  
Everyone knew this.  
What else was there to know?  
Never mind the fact that he got brilliant grades in every subject, because they weren’t the best. Or the fact that his love for his sister was a force to be reckoned with, because he didn’t show that love to anyone else. Or the fact that he hated going home, because it meant seeing his parents, but at the same time he hated going to school, because it meant leaving little Kiri.

Zacharias Smith knew that the only reason he was in Hufflepuff was because of his blood. This was something he wouldn’t let anyone forget, because that was all he had. If they forgot that, they forgot him and he already knew just how it felt to be forgotten.

Zacharias Smith didn’t let anyone know him. Only that was a lie. Because one night in the Hufflepuff common room he told one boy everything. And now that boy was dead. So, Zacharias Smith had nobody talk to. He was alone again. And he just sank further into himself.  
Nobody knows that Zacharias Smith cried almost every night for a month, maybe more, because his only friend beside Kiri was gone.

Zacharias Smith had a chance to find out what happened to Cedric Diggory. But he went about it in entirely the wrong way. So now everyone hates him even more, and he still doesn’t know how his friend died.

Zacharias Smith was a coward.  
Because he ran away too many times.

Zacharias Smith was a failure.  
Because he let both of his friends die.

Zacharias Smith was alone.  
Because who would want to be with someone like him?

**Author's Note:**

> so, Zacharias Smith deserves more love along with all the other Hufflepuffs tbh.


End file.
